


You were my exception

by Sassvenger



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Soulmates, Two Endings, You get to choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassvenger/pseuds/Sassvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love my life because you're in it. I love you because you're my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned.

_**This isn't a horror story, a love story, scifi story , action nor is this comedy.** _

_**This— is just a miserable story about a man who fell in love with the wrong person.** _

* * *

His name is Raleigh Becket. He was born in Anchorage, Alaska. December 11, 1998.  His mother was Dominique Lapierre-Becket and his father was Richard Becket. His hair is blonde. He has blue eyes. He stands at 6' 1" and weighs 187 lbs. He's just a normal human. One man. One man who has made decisions in his life. Good and bad ones. Good decision was going to college. Bad decision was applying for a job as a waiter. Good decision was buying his own apartment. Bad decision was buying an expensive apartment. Good decision was making new friends from his colleagues. Bad decision was going out to drinks with them.

Raleigh Becket wakes up in the morning. He dresses up, eats and brushes his teeth before he cycles to work. He changes clothes and gets the restaurant ready before it is opened. He serves and smiles and brings food. He changes clothes, cycles back home. He makes dinner, watches television and goes to shower. Then he goes to bed and wakes up the next morning. There was no exceptions.  
Until August 16th, 2025. Three of his colleagues thought it'd be awesome to go out drinking with others and so Raleigh was invited, too. He arrived at the bar exactly at 20.39 pm, wearing a casual sweater and jeans, his hair clearly not done in any particular style.

He looked around, seeing people have fun, laughing, dancing and singing. It looked fun and Raleigh thought about joining the crowd when his colleagues, Steve and Alex, arrived and sat near Raleigh. They smiled, looking at the blonde man before Steve opened his mouth. "My cousin will be coming here, too."  
Oh. A cousin? Raleigh cocked up his eyebrows and then asked quietly, "What's her name?"

"Not her. Him. His name is Chuck."

"Oh."

Then it was silent. Raleigh glanced at the clock. It was now 20.56 pm. He tapped his fingers against the old, dirty wooden table and looked down at his hand. Steve and Alex stood up and went somewhere, leaving Raleigh all alone. _Tap. Tap. Tap_. 20.58 pm. It was getting pretty loud... He glanced at the clock again. 20.59 pm. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ He gasped in surprise when someone poked his shoulder and sat down across from him. "Hello, mate. You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" He spoke with clear, smooth Australia accent that sent shivers down Raleigh's spine. He looked up, blue eyes observing the man. He had a short stubble, brown hair. Slightly wider frame, broad shoulders and definitely more muscle than Raleigh had. He smiled and the man smiled right back, slightly wrinkling the corners of his eyes and cheeks. Well that was cute.

"Oh- uh. Would you like a drink?" Raleigh quickly asked, very faint blush rising to his cheeks when he realised how impolite he had been. The man gave a nod. Only a nod and slightly wider smile. So Raleigh stood up to get them two beers and came back. "I'm Raleigh." He blurted out when the other man opened his beer and took a sip from it.

"It's a pleasure, Ray. I'm Chuck." He said with a low, gravelly voice that managed to make Raleigh shift on his seat.

"Oh! So you're- you're Chuck." He then chuckled softly and looked down at the table, knowing that Chuck now had a confused look on his face. "I'm your cousin Steve's colleague." Raleigh continued quickly and looked up. Chuck sighed out softly with another smile. "I'm not surprised at all that Steve would mention me beforehand."

"How so?" Raleigh asked out of curiosity. "Well. I'm gay, so y'know. He usually warns his friends about it first." His usual smile was now replaced with a soft frown and Raleigh only nodded.

"It's good. From another point of view." From my point of view, to be exact, Raleigh thought.

"And why's that?"

"Um- so people know if they should ask you out or not." Raleigh took sip from his beer.

"Aw, are you asking me out, Ray?" Chuck laughed softly, looking at the blonde with puppy eyes and that kind of look that Raleigh couldn't decide if Chuck was serious or joking.

"Well am I?"

"I think you are."

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes. You're thinking about a date tomorrow night here."

"Am I?" Raleigh smirked, looked away then finally nodded. "Are you some sort of psychic?"

"Would I make a good one?" God, again with those puppy eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I have to find out." Raleigh chuckled and took another sip from the alcohol, noticing the faint smirk on the Australian's face. If only he knew where he was getting himself into.

* * *

 So they did go out on a date the very next day. As always Raleigh was there earlier than others and in this case he was earlier than Chuck. But he didn't have to wait for long 'till the other man arrived. Raleigh looked at him with a soft smile and blush on his face. The Australian grinned as he placed the two drinks he had brought down on the table.

"Hello again, Ray."

The accent still got Raleigh shifting on the seat and he only wanted to hear that voice moaning and groaning at some point. Yet he knew that all good comes to those who wait. So he pushed the sinningly amazing dirty thoughts aside and looked up at Chuck.

"So Chuck why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

They ended up talking for hours and Raleigh found out that Chuck was living with his cousin Steve until he'd find a job. His father had died when Chuck was 7 and his uncle had taken care of him ever since. All Raleigh wanted right now was to see pictures of the young Chuck. He hummed quietly and stupid grin stretched to his lips. Then it was Raleigh's turn to talk about himself. He told about how he and his big brother had lived most of their lives just alone, Yancy having taken care of his small brother. He told how the two moved in together and found themselves jobs but then... he told about the day 5 years ago. It had just been a normal day for them. They both went to work and later came home and ate dinner. Then the two had watched television, laughed and had a play fight about who was going to get the last bottle of beer. Yancy had won. Then they had went to bed. Or at least Raleigh went to bed. In the morning Raleigh had found his big brother dead in the bathroom. It's still unsure if his death was just an accident or a suicide.

He saw Chuck frown.

"And now I'm here, y'know. Trying to survive life." Raleigh laughed sadly and looked down, finishing his beer. Chuck kept looking at the blonde American and frowned deeper. "I'm sorry about your brother. I'm sure he was a good lad." That made Raleigh smile faintly, "He was." 

Then they both went home.

* * *

2 weeks had gone by quickly. Raleigh was back in his normal daily routine and he hadn't seen Chuck during those two weeks. He wondered if his story had somehow offended or shocked the other man to make him disgusted of Raleigh and because of that stopped contacting. It bothered Raleigh. He had really liked Chuck, his laugh, voice, look, his stories and personality, everything. He tried not to think about it, really. But after three more days that was the only thing he thought about anymore.

One day after work Raleigh went to Steve. He needed to know what was going on.

"Steve, can I talk to you?"

Steve nodded.

"Is there something going on with Chuck?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah there is."

Raleigh widened his eyes and crossed his arms to his chest. "Like what?"

"Well he's seeing a lot of people and he hasn't even found a job yet." Steve seemed more disappointed about the job but all Raleigh could think of was that Chuck was seeing other people...probably even sleeping with them.

"Oh. Okay." Raleigh mumbled quietly and from that moment on the day went by very slowly. He only thought about Chuck, couldn't stop imagining him sleeping with other men. Wasn't Raleigh good enough? Was he too old or too serious? Was he sort of fucked up in Chuck's opinion? Sure, he admitted that it was a little weird living with your own brother for most of your life... but it couldn't be that fucked up.

 

Raleigh cycled straight to Steve's house, assuming that Chuck would be there. He knocked on the door and stood there impatiently. What if Chuck was already on another date?  What if he had another man inside the house right now? What if he had forgotten all about Raleigh? He bit down on his bottom lip and took in a deep and shaky breath. Then the door swung open and Raleigh saw that it was Chuck behind it, looking like he just woke up. Oh god...

"W-what the fuck, mate?" Raleigh rasped out and looked at the other man with a very serious face that didn't quite match his voice.

Chuck cocked up his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "Um- should I be sorry for something?"

"You're an asshole! Why didn't you call me? For fucking two weeks?"

Chuck didn't look sorry at all and Raleigh just wanted to punch him before Chuck said,

"Look, kiddo. Sorry. I thought you'd call me but since you didn't I thought you weren't interested. But now I realize that you're not really a masculine type of guy..." Then Chuck frowned and looked down. Raleigh shouldn't cry. He barely knows this kid. He met him only once. He shouldn't be crying, or be sad at all. But Raleigh swung his arms around Chuck, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into Chuck's neck. He soon felt arms wrap around his slim body and he sighed against the Australian's neck.

"I have coffee."

* * *

That's how they met. Now starts the real story. Good and bad moments and they're all so precious.

It was four weeks into their relationship when Raleigh started acting all weird. He'd lock himself into the bathroom, cry alone on the floor. He always felt like dying, it was so odd. But it was a very strong feeling. It was like he was being torn apart inside out. There was nothing wrong in his life, he had a house, a job and an amazing boyfriend yet he felt like everything was wrong. He wanted to die. And as always he then put on a smile whenever Chuck was with him. They didn't have sex either, of course. So far they had only hugged, kissed and cuddled naked but nothing lead to sex. Raleigh would always reject Chuck's attempts and by the 10th time of saying 'no' Chuck started going out to the bar. Leaving the blonde all alone.

_The two were lying on the couch, Raleigh mainly focused on the tv screen. Chuck started planting soft kisses down Raleigh's skin on his neck and his hand kept caressing Raleigh's thigh. They had drunk beer that evening. "_ _Chuck, please..." Raleigh whimpered quietly and closed his eyes, pushing at Chuck's shoulders. He smelled alcohol from Chuck's body and guessed the Australian was beautifully drunk._

_"Please what?" Chuck whispered seductively and smirked as he nibbled and licked the other man's earlobe. "Please stop."_

_At that Chuck finally stopped, pulling away to look into Raleigh's eyes only to find that the smaller man was silently crying. "Why can't we do this? Am I not attractive?  'S it the apartment the only reason you're with me?" Chuck felt tears rise to his eyes and threatened to fall down his cheeks._

_"It's not like that, Chuck! I'm unstable, okay? I need time! I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes and stood up to walk away but Chuck quickly gripped his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

At one point Raleigh thought Chuck wasn't happy with him. I mean, who would be? Raleigh says no to sex, gets emotional and cries too easily and too much. It would be no surprise if Chuck cheated on him, you couldn't blame him. Raleigh blamed himself. Why was he so fucked up?

Then after two weeks of this Chuck finds Raleigh in their bedroom, just barely breathing. Raleigh had swallowed down 257 pills of different sorts.

Incredibly he survives, and Chuck stays with him. He's a lucky guy. Very lucky.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself.

The two of them were back to normal in two weeks and actually they were a lot closer now. Chuck always took care of the smaller man, he stayed home with him, they always ate together. Chuck always held Raleigh very tightly when they slept or cuddled. For fuck's sake Chuck never left Raleigh alone. He almost even fed the man.

One day the two decided to go out on a picnic at the park. Just to get closer, and spend time with each others after a long time of the two just working and sleeping. They had lots of food, candy and sweets and Chuck bought them a bottle of champagne. 

They just finished eating the pizza slices and ham pie. Raleigh lie down on his back and looked up at the sky, at the beautiful shade of blue and the funny shapes of fluffy white clouds. "Do you think Yancy is watching us from up there?" Chuck asked quietly as he lie down across from Raleigh, their heads touching. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Who knows. I hope he is..." Raleigh spoke quietly with a smile.

"What would he say right now?"

"I think he'd say fuck off." Raleigh laughed out and closed his eyes. " He didn't like sharing but I'm sure he would've liked you, Chuck."

"Well that's a relief, ain't it?" Chuck smirked 

Raleigh heard Chuck stumble up and soon there was whipped cream splashed all over Raleigh's face. "CHUCK!"

Raleigh stormed up and immediately grabbed a piece of mudcake and threw it at Chuck's face, squirming slightly. "Cheater!" He laughed out as Chuck wiped some cake off of his face. Chuck smirked widely and picked up the strawberries, throwing them at the other man. Raleigh dodged most of them and ran towards Chuck, making them both fall on the rest of the whipped cream. They both started laughing at the same time and then Raleigh smashed a passionate kiss on to Chuck's lips.

Blush rose to Raleigh's cheeks and he smiled against the other man's lips before slowly pulling away. "I love you." They spoke at the same time and they both started laughing again.

* * *

After that the next week went by very normally, two of them going to work just as usually. They were a lot closer but they still didn't have any sex. Which seemed to be perfectly fine for both of them. They were happy with each others. 

 It was Sunday morning when Raleigh woke up to Chuck's soft kisses and whispering. "Chuck..." Raleigh groaned and opened his eyes a little, looking at the clock. "It's three am. What the hell, Chuck?" He turned onto his back and looked up at Chuck, seeing only his wide grin in the dim light. "Come on, old man. Get up. I have a surprise for ya."

"It's three am!" But still Raleigh sat up, though with great effort, and started dressing up into quick and comfortable clothes. Apparently Chuck was already dressed up and Raleigh only wondered what this was about. So Chuck lead the other man to the car, told him to close his eyes. Raleigh heard the car engine start and then they start moving. What felt like hours the car finally stopped and Chuck got out. He walked to Raleigh's side and helped him out of the car. 

"Are your eyes still closed?" The Australian asked and Raleigh gave a nod, chewing on his bottom lip. He still had no idea what was going on and he was actually very nervous and Chuck probably knew it, too. 

Chuck made him sit and soon joined him, wrapping his big and strong arms around Raleigh's waist. "Okay, you can now open your eyes." Chuck whispered to Raleigh's ear and Raleigh knew that the Australian was smirking. Raleigh slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was the grass beneath him and then when he raised his gaze...

It was the sunrise. And it was breathtaking. The sun was slowly rising, making the horizon look a little bit of more orange and even the treetops looked more beautiful with the rays of light showing through them. Wow. Raleigh hadn't expected this. He was caught in the sight and leaned his head against Chuck's big shoulder.

"It's beautiful, Chuck..." He whispered, still caught in the gorgeous sunrise.

Chuck laughed, deep from the back of his throat and nodded, "I knew you'd like it."

They sat in silence until the sun had risen so it was fully above the green horizon, lighting the ground, the trees, the houses and people were probably only now waking up. "Thank you..." 

Raleigh had a faint smile on his lips as he clung onto Chuck's arm. He was falling so hard for the man and now he knew that Chuck had a sensitive side which made him fall in love with the man even harder. He hadn't exactly ever said it out loud since their relationship was odd in every possible way but now he knew that what he felt for Chuck was definitely realer than real. 

"Chuck, I love you."

And then he felt the other man tense a little and Raleigh glanced up at him. Fuck, had it been too early to say it? But he knew this feeling was as real as ever and he had just wanted to say it. He had wanted Chuck to know it.

"Raleigh, I-"

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have said that, sorry..." Raleigh sat up a bit, letting go of Chuck. Fuck, he really made a big mistake. Oh god, if the ground could just swallow him up now that'd be nice. Suddenly Chuck gripped his hand and leaned in to peck Raleigh's lips softly.

"Fuck, Rals. I've already loved you for so long." And Raleigh noticed that the other man was blushing. Oh, that was so cute...

But then it hit him. Chuck had loved him all this time? And Raleigh had been so dumb to only say it just now. Too late, maybe but it turned out okay. 

"I love you." Raleigh said again and it felt so good to say it. To say it to Chuck, only him, the only person he loved, will love. 

* * *

"Chuck, I'm ready." Raleigh said after they returned home. It took Chuck a moment to realize what the other man meant... Oh. _Oh!_

Chuck smiled widely and hugged the shorter man before kissing him eagerly and Raleigh returned it with passion and need. It was an odd feeling but he needed... wanted Chuck so much. And he really felt ready. He was ready to give his mind and now body too to Chuck. To be Chuck's forever. It felt so fucking  _good_  to finally give in. 

Richie looked deep into Alan's eyes before sighing softly. He leant forwards and pressed their lips softly together.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long..." Chuck rested his forehead against Raleigh's. Heat rose to Raleigh's cheeks as he watched Chuck and froze in place. He swallowed before leaning in to kiss him hard and so full of need. The smaller man even started shaking a little as he opened his eyes and looked at Chuck's face.

"I want you so bad." Raleigh smiled.

The Australian chuckled softly before looking down at Raleigh's shirt. "Well, we better get rid of these..." He slowly began pull Raleigh's shirt up, inch by inch. It was so teasing and Raleigh wanted to squirm out of his clothes but let Chuck have his fun.

Raleigh took in a deep, shaky breath and touched Chuck's soft cheek experimentally before he slowly kissed him again, just to test it, feel it again. He was going to get addicted to those lips. Even though he had kissed those lips so many times, this time it felt different. Raleigh hummed quietly and started pulling off Chuck's shirt. Chuck gave in to the kiss, returning it softly.

Chuck ran a hand up and down Raleigh's chest, feeling his warm, soft skin. He found those round nipples and grinned, gently twisting and pulling at the soft nubs. Raleigh whimpered quietly and his body shuddered involuntarily. Fuck, that felt so good. He shouldn't be enjoying this too much. But he was trembling with need. Chuck closed his eyes and pressed their lips together again, kissing him aggressively. He slowly made his way down to Raleigh's neck, nipping and biting, planting sloppy kisses to the tanned skin.

Raleigh opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling as he tilted his head back a little. His hands gripped Chuck's shoulder, so he wouldn't fall to the ground under the sweet kisses that ignited his sensitive skin. Chuck ran his tongue along Alan's skin before kissing his stomach. Then he went higher and bit his nipple softly while his hands worked at Raleigh's pants.

Raleigh moaned softly and trembled in arousal as he arched his back a little. He quickly stopped Chuck to take off his pants, leaving him only in boxers. Then he softly kissed Chuck's neck up and down before going down, kissing his way down his stomach before he was on his knees.

Chuck looked down at Raleigh, resting his back against the cool wall. "God," he moaned and closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles. Raleigh smiled shyly, faintly, obviously very nervous about this. He had done this before but he had to get used to it again. Raleigh opened his belt before pulling down his pants a little bit. He kissed his hipbone and smirked, glancing up at him.

"Rals," he gently stroked a hand over the the man's cheek softly and leant down, kissing his lips softly. "I love you...”

Raleigh moaned softly, kissing him back. "I love you, too.." He whispered before pulling down his boxers too and kissing his cock. Chuck relaxed his muscles and bit his lip, running a hand through Raleigh's hair. He tugged at it softly, experimentally. He didn't want to hurt Raleigh but wanted to see if Raleigh liked it. And boy, did Raleigh _love_ it.

Raleigh closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw and took the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking softly. Then he tried to relax even more to take more into his mouth. He wanted it. Wanted to take in all of it. He so wanted to swallow him down and some day he sure was going to take it all of it into his throat. Chuck clenched his eyes shut and moaned, feeling the warmth of the American's mouth. "Oh God Rals!"

Chuck groaned out and gripped Raleigh's hair with both of his hands, pulling his head closer and thrusted forwards slightly into the heat of his mouth. Raleigh gagged a little, but only shut his eyes tightly, moaned and urged him on. He gripped the back of Chuck's thighs and took him in deeper. Chuck smiled down at the other man, bucked his hips forward again but not too much. Raleigh only sucked him harder. Then Chuck lifted Raleigh up, pressing him against the wall and attacking his lips with kisses.

Raleigh gasped softly and looked at Chuck, moaning quietly. Raleigh kissed him roughly and wrapped his arms around Chuck's shoulders.

Chuck slowly moved Raleigh and laid him down on the bed. He crawled up between the other man's thighs and kissed his lips with lust and want. His hands scanned over Raleigh's warm skin before digging between the man's legs. Raleigh bit down on his lip and watched the other man. He wrapped his arms around Chuck's shoulders and quietly moaned out his name.

Raleigh didn't actually hear Chuck move and get the lube, and since his eyes were also closed, his hips immediately when he felt a lubed finger pressed against his hole. Raleigh nodded quickly, moaning and kissing him eagerly. "Yes, yes, yes.." He closed his eyes, shivering when Chuck slowly pushed that one finger into him. At first it felt uncomfortable and he was having problems in getting used to the feeling. 

Apparently Chuck saw it in his face and quickly bent his finger,  _and_ it was right  _there_! Chuck must've had some experience to know exactly where Raleigh's prostate was and how much pressure to put against it for it to feel so good as now. "Fuck!" Raleigh whimpered and gripped the sheets below him. Chuck only smirked and pressed the finger of his other hand right against Raleigh's perineum.

And Raleigh screamed out from the overwhelming pleasure. Chuck smirked, feeling victorious. Raleigh didn't even notice the second and the third finger going inside and him being stretched when Chuck was pressing right against his prostate and perineum and it felt so fucking good.  

Chuck knew exactly how to touch to make Raleigh feel amazing in all the right places.

"I'm gonna fucking cum if you keep that up, dear." Raleigh moaned quietly and opened his eyes, his lips red and swollen and his cheeks wet from tears of pleasure and sweat. 

Chuck nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out, sighing quietly. He grabbed the lube and poured some on to his cock. "Ready, darling?" He asked quietly, looking up at Raleigh's face. Raleigh gave a nod and smiled faintly, "Go on."

The burn from being stretched. It was good kind of burn and Raleigh wanted to savor it for as long as he could. Chuck kept looking at his face, to see if at any point it was too much when he inched his cock into the smaller man beneath him.

Then Chuck started the slow pace and Raleigh was enjoying it too much. The burn was still there but Chuck managed to grind up against Raleigh's prostate with every other thrust. It kept Raleigh on the edge and oh it was so  _fucking good._ Raleigh wasn't a man to curse a lot but every time Chuck hit that sweet spot inside him, he groaned and moaned out  _'gods', 'fucks'_ and  _'fuck yeahs'_. Sometimes he even babbled about how good it was, how amazing Chuck was.

Chuck was having hard time holding back, listening to those sweet moans of the older man. He just wanted to pound into the man, make him scream and cry from pleasure but if he now did something wrong... it'd be a long time before they had sex again.

_But._

"God, Chuck, 's that all you can do?" That was the only thing to really get Chuck geared up, grinning widely. He rolled his hips, making Raleigh whimper before the pace of his thrusts got faster, and harder. He wasn't holding himself back anymore. He could let go. 

And damn was it a good thing. Raleigh did started screaming but he only encouraged Chuck to give it to him harder. And Chuck gave him that until finally Raleigh was crying and trembling, trying his best to hold back his orgasm. Chuck leaned in and whispered to his ear. "Come for me, baby." 

Raleigh cried out loudly and his orgasm hit him like a truck, overwhelming, and Chuck was also cumming inside Raleigh's body.

They both were panting, sweaty messes with their chests covered in cum. Raleigh tiredly smirked up at the other man and planted a soft peck to his lips. "I love you so much." He mumbled and that made Chuck smile. "I love you, too, Rals."

* * *

The following months were a rollercoaster of happy and sad months but they managed. They loved each other too much to see each other sad for even four hours and they made up their fights quickly. Raleigh felt like he could actually get married with Chuck but when he mentioned it, Chuck hesitated.  _"I'm really not a husband type of guy. Not yet, at least. I mean, I do love you very much but I feel like I'm not ready yet. Let's just have fun, yeh? We'll talk about this some other time."_

And so the conversations about marriage or adopting children were abandoned and yeah, they did live happily together. 

But then Chuck lost his job, being replaced by a damn machine and they weren't going to survive with only Raleigh's pay.

_**Now, you reader, get to choose. Next up will come a question and your decision will determine which ending you get. Choose wisely and do not cheat about the ending choices. You can't read them beforehand and please go to the chapter you are informed to go after deciding.** _

One day at work Raleigh receives a text message from Chuck. He seems excited by the use of Caps Lock and heart emojis. And so Raleigh reads it.

_HEY, RALS. Guess what, I got a job offer. And the pay is very good. But.. the workplace is in Australia, Sydney. So I was thinking if I were to accept it, I'd move there and settle in. Then I'd give you the address and money so you could move in with me. How's that sound? Should I take it or not?_

**_Now, you're going to be Raleigh and decide._ **

**_A; You say yes and after two weeks Chuck climbs into a plane to go to Australia. If you choose this option, go to Chapter 3 where you can read your ending._ **

**_B; You say no and Chuck stays here but you're still having trouble living on only your pay. If you choose this option, go to Chapter 4 where you can read your ending._ **

 


	3. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you chose option A, read this ending. No cheating.

Raleigh smiled sadly as the plane took off, the one where Chuck was on. Raleigh wasn't selfish. If this was going to be the better for both of them then he wasn't going to stop Chuck. He trusted Chuck with his life and couldn't wait to get on a plane, too and see Chuck again. He assumed it'd take a month or two for Chuck to settle in, buy a house and get the money for Raleigh's plane ticket.

It had been four days since Chuck had left and Raleigh was doing pretty okay. He went to work as usual and went to dinners with his colleagues and chatted with them about normal stuff. Again he came back from the bar with Steve and the man escorted Raleigh into bed before Steve left the apartment. His drunken, slowed mind spared a thought for Chuck and what he had up to for these four days.

It had been a while since Raleigh had had a bad day. Chuck had kept them away but he wasn't here now, was he? Not being able to feel anything, not smiling, not wanting to get out of bed or be surrounded by his friends.

It had seemed like it would only get worse, even with his therapy appointments with his new psychologist, the thought of Chuck leaving had him on the knife’s edge of falling off the deep end. But he kept reminding himself that Chuck was there for a job and Raleigh was going to join him soon.

The day had seemed like any other, him lying awake as the sun shone in through the curtains after another sleepless night. Of him waiting until he heard the familiar sounds of the morning traffic before pushing himself out of bed for a shower. Of him dressing in a new set of clothes in the hopes that it would stop the constant itching under his skin and going down to breakfast to eat as much as would before he went to work.

It was a routine he’d long since gotten into, routines helping to ease the depression and the anxiety so his psychologist always said.

Raleigh sat down at his kitchen table once again, fidgeting with the contents of his bowl of cereal and with a frown he looked at his phone. There had been no calls. no messages, no emails from Chuck. But Raleigh guessed he was just busy and saved money rather than spent it on a phone or a laptop. So he forgot about it, too.

But after a while, a month since Chuck had left, Raleigh's depression came crushing back to him.

Every day each thought caused his body to shake and his tears to fall down his cheeks; for his legs to finally fall out his grip and just sit there like a detached part of himself. All he could think of was Chuck, who had been the reason he was fighting this so hard in the first place.

Chuck had been the one who was there for him through the recovery. The guy who spent nights sitting in his desk chair watching over him through the nightmares, being there when he needed him to be, telling him stories to distract himself. If he hadn't had Chuck to fight for it would have been much worse. He would have given up months ago.

Raleigh’s normally sparkling and joyful eyes were lifeless; the whites of his eye were stained ruby red, and there were beginnings of purple-black bruising under the tender skin of his eyes, evidence of sleepless nights and extreme stress. More than that, Raleigh looked pale. His usual joyful, happy, full of life personality had started fading away, being replaced by this numb and quiet thing that made his new personality and it seemed like after a while there was no longer any happiness in that body. Everyone were worried but Raleigh always refused to tell them and said he was fine.

Six months go by quickly. Raleigh looked more of a corpse than a living human. He had lost a lot of muscle and his body looked so fragile. It looked like if you touched it, he'd crumble into small pieces of bones and go away with the wind like ashes. He hadn't spoken a word for two months, hadn't gone outside and had eaten so many pills that he'd lost count of them. 

Finally Raleigh was too numb to be afraid of calling Chuck. He hoped he still used the same number and so he pressed  _'Call'_.

It rang for a while before it was finally picked up but no one spoke anything.

"R-Raleigh?" It was Chuck's voice, yes Raleigh still remembered that low, gravelly voice and that accent. 

"Mhm." Raleigh hummed and closed his eyes, lying down on to his bed. "Haven't heard much from you..." He finally said.

Chuck was nervous, biting his lip and trying to figure out Raleigh's state only from his voice. "I uh... I got caught up with work and-"

"It's been quite lonely here without you. You never called me so I could come there, you never texted me about how was work and how you were feeling. You never called saying you missed me." And finally, Raleigh's defense walls were crumbling down like hollow bricks, the long forgotten feelings for Chuck coming back. All those feelings he'd buried deep into the corner of his black mind. And to be honest, Chuck didn't sound like he had missed Raleigh, didn't sound sad either, didn't sound like he was ever going to call Raleigh.

"-Rals, I'm engaged." Chuck interrupted and Raleigh was shocked. "What? But! You were with me! You said you're not husband type of guy!" Raleigh yelled, standing up from where he had been lying. "You bastard! I loved you! So were all those words of love just a foolish lie you wanted to trick me with?"

"It's not like I planned for this to happen. Two months ago I just fell in love. I'm sorry, Rals!"

"Don't ever call me that again!" Raleigh screamed, bitter tears filling his eyes, tempting to smash the phone into the wall. "You lying, selfish bastard! He cried out and fell to his knees, throwing the phone away.

Chuck heard a thump. "Raleigh? Raleigh, what happened? Can you hear me? Raleigh?" He spoke into the phone but he was left unanswered. There no longer was such person as Raleigh Becket. The life that had returned two minutes ago after hearing Chuck's voice for the first time in six month, it was now gone. And it was never going to return because he was dead. You can't bring a dead person back to life.

Raleigh ran off into the bathroom and took all the pills he had left. He had loved Chuck, he was the only person that could've saved him. He had wanted to get married with the man, adopt children and spend the rest of his life with him. Now none of that mattered. Chuck wasn't his reason to live anymore. If Chuck had cared, he would've resisted the temptations and just got Raleigh back.

_But it was too late now._

Raleigh laughed softly. It was quite ironic that Raleigh guessed and knew that Yancy had killed himself in that bathroom six years ago. It had been no sad accident. And now Raleigh was sitting on the floor in his bathroom, not caring about anything anymore. He laughed again, cause he actually thought this was so hilarious. Maybe Chuck was still calling after him in the phone, poor little thing yeah.

Raleigh closed his eyes and sighed, now he just had to wait. Wait for the darkness to take him.

He was going to meet Yance, at least his brother loves him. Or loved. Raleigh was breathing slower and the traffic noises were starting to fade away. He had loved Chuck but Chuck didn't love him back. He sighed out lie down on his back. Love, what is it exactly? Is it just a feeling you get for a while, get addicted to certain body or mind and then go to another person? Or is it being with the same person forever and ever, fighting, yelling, kissing, laughing? Could it be that one person just can't get any kind of love? Being toyed around and then left alone again.

* * *

_**I know you must be curious now. So why don't you go read the other ending on Chapter 4?** _

 


	4. Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you chose option B, read this ending. No cheating.

Raleigh decided it was better not to move away. He assured to Chuck that he'd help the man find a job. That they'd survive and Chuck would find a new job and everything would be okay. So Chuck declined the offer, smiling softly at Raleigh. They hugged and Raleigh thanked him. "It'll be okay." Chuck nodded and hoped, but he loved the man and believed him in everything, so... everything will be okay. 

The very next day they started searching for the job. They searched through newspapers, the internet, went to shops and asked. They did everything they could to no avail. But they weren't going to give up. During the following month they kept searching. And they managed to live with what Raleigh got. One day, after another desperate search for a job, Chuck sat down on the couch with Raleigh.

"Rals." He started with a soft smile as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him close.  
Raleigh looked up at Chuck with a faint smile. "What is it, Chuckie?"

"I've been thinking... a lot lately actually." Chuck laughed softly and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. Raleigh smiled and got up, sitting down on Chuck's lap, his legs on either side of Chuck's sides.

"Raleigh, will you marry me?" Chuck asked while he pulled out a ring. It wasn't an expensive one and actually it might be fake but Chuck had worked hard for the money. But it was all about the meaning, right? Raleigh gasped and smiled widely, nodding his head quickly. "Christ, Chuck. Yes!" He said and they kissed passionately. Raleigh wrapped his arms around Chuck's shoulders.

And so, they were engaged. Very in love. They had problems but they all seemed to fade away now.

Two months later Chuck finds a job, it's not a very pleasant one but with it they would manage to live and maybe sometimes buy a little extra. Five years into their relationship and they were actually doing very good. They had went to a few vacations with the extra money and they were happy. Raleigh was still a shy little shit who always clung onto Chuck and Chuck was still a teasing, cocky who just loved making Raleigh hot and furious. You could say they were very close but unfortunately plans of marriage were always delayed because of some problems. Mostly because of money problems because Raleigh wanted the perfect wedding. 

And then when everything seemed to be perfect, the worst had to happen. Chuck was announced with a tumor in his brain and was unlikely to survive. Well, that was a mood crash, wasn't it? Chuck spent the next two months at the hospital. Every day Raleigh brought him flowers and homemade food. He'd stay with Chuck until the man fell asleep and would be back at the hospital when Chuck woke up. After a while Raleigh started to cry himself into sleep, that was the only way he could sleep anymore. 

He sat by Chuck's bed, holding his cold hand and watching his pale face. "Hey." He smiled softly when Chuck finally looked at him. The Australian smiled back and squeezed Raleigh's smaller hand. "Hello." He sighed softly and closed his eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" Raleigh bit his lip and got closer to Chuck, slowly standing up and lying down right next to him. "I'm tired." Chuck laughed quietly but Raleigh heard the sadness in his voice. Was it that time already? Fuck, he can't do this, he can't just let go off something that's the most important thing in his life. 

Raleigh wrapped his arms around Chuck's body and closed his eyes, tearing up. Chuck could feel Raleigh shake and he frowned. "Please don't cry, Rals." Chuck smiled and opened his eyes again, looking up at Raleigh.

"You can't leave me, please. You can't, you can't, you can't!" Raleigh protested and felt Chuck squeeze his hand again. 

Chuck seemed so calm about this but he was breaking inside. He hated seeing Raleigh like this, he hated the fact that he'll soon be gone and will no longer be Raleigh's support. He didn't want to die, he was terrified but he had to stay calm for Raleigh's sake. 

"Raleigh, you need to stay strong for me, okay? Don't let this bring you down, please. I don't want to be the reason to your death. You promise me that?"

Raleigh nodded his head violently and couldn't help the tears already running down his cheeks. 

"Also, promise me another thing, will you?"

Raleigh nodded again and planted a kiss to Chuck's forehead.

"You have to move on but don't forget about me. Remember me as I was, remember us as we were. Remember everything we did together, remember our fights and hugs. Remember everything." Now Chuck had tears in his eyes, too and Raleigh trembled even harder. He cuddled into Chuck and spoke, "I could never forget, even if I wanted to." He closed his eyes but Chuck didn't. The last thing Chuck wanted to see was Raleigh's beautiful, calm face. His long eyelashes, his pink and thin lips, his gorgeous cheekbones, his sharp jawline and his breathtaking ocean blue eyes. 

And that indeed was the last thing he saw. An hour later Raleigh realized to open his eyes. "Chuck? Baby?" He turned and he knew... from his lifeless face, but he didn't want to accept it. "No! No, no, no! Chuck!!" He yelled, tears streaming freely down his face as he desperately tried to kiss his lips but they wouldn't kiss back! "No, please!"

Raleigh cried there and hugged Chuck's body for hours until the nurses finally came in and they had to force Raleigh off. 

It took Raleigh over a year to get over Chuck's death. He did move on but all these flashbacks kept filling his mind. As a solution, for his new reason to live, he adopted a son. He named the the cutie Chuck and that helped him move on. Now he was the one to take care of Chuck, to be there for him, to be his shelter and protection.

* * *

_**I know you must be curious now. So why don't you go read the other ending on Chapter 3?** _


End file.
